Fire bird
by Fairy Warrior
Summary: What happens when a strange girl shows up on Half-Blood Hill claiming to be a minor goddess and Percy's sister? Complete and total chaos and hilarity. (sorry about the bad summary) OC
1. Thalia

** Hey peeps! I just want you to know that my bestie Stella is writing this,** _NOT_ _ME! _**Disclaimer, we do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters, Rick Riordan does and he wont let me buy it! **

* * *

A strange girl was standing on the hilltop. I was about to go over, tell her to get lost, then go back to trying to read. About to. When I was two feet away, she started violently shivering, then her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed. Thinking better of my plan, I knelt beside the girl.

I guess I should tell you who I am. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, huntress and lutenint of Artemis, and demigod. I was visiting Camp Half-Blood to see some good friends of mine, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Back to the story.

The girl was wearing a black T-shirt, dark wash shorts, Converse sneakers, and had a black canvas knapsack. I pushed my hair out of my face, noticing her own long dark waves of hair strewn on the ground around her. She had tan skin, thick eyelashes, angled eyes, high cheekbones, and full curvy red lips. With the eyes closed, her small face looked quite angelic.

I reached forward and touched her arm to softly shake her awake. I withdrew my hand with a gasp for several reason. One, was that her skin was unnaturally hot. It literally felt like she was on fire. The other, was that I noticed her wounds. Her shirt was not only black, it was dark with bloodstains. Feeling a bit awkward, I reached over and gently lifted the edge of her shirt. From the two-inch square patch of skin that I could see, her torso was covered with oozing cuts and gashes.

Not knowing what else to do, I hollered across the valley, "Chiron! Annabeth! Percy! Come quick!" Moments later Chiron, camp activities director and centaur, came galloping up with Percy and Annabeth hot on his tail. (Pardon the pun)

"Thalia! What's the matter?" Chiron asked.

"Take a look." I said and gestured at the girl, scooting back to give them some space. Annabeth let out a cross between a gasp and a strangled squeak.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, a quizzical frown wrinkling his brow and a note of concern in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"No time for that now." she replied hurriedly for she had noticed the girls wounds as well. "Chiron, you carry her up to the infirmary."

"Careful!" I warned, "she's"

"Owww!"

"hot." I finished lamely. Chiron picked her up by the waist , being extra cautious to avoid touching her skin, and settled her in his back before trotting to the Big House. Annabeth was about to jog after him when Percy grabbed her arm.

"Annabeth. Who was that girl and why did you sound like a chicken being stepped on when you saw her?"

"Yeah 'Beth. What gives?" Annabeth chewed her lip for once at a loss for words.

"I-I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm going to check on that girl."

"We're coming with you." I said firmly.

"I second that." Percy chimed in.

"Alright, I can see that there is no hope of winning this battle, you can come." Percy and I high-fived to our victory, before spinning around to catch up with our friend who was already ahead of us.

* * *

** Hey guys! Stella here, hope you like my story, please don't bite my head off if I did something wrong (it's my first one!), and don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Pheonix

**Hey there faithful readers of fanfic. Shout out to Wilhelmina for being awesome and writing my first review. Here is the next chapter hope you like it! **

* * *

I woke up to see three faces staring down at me. One of them, Annabeth, I was well acquainted with. The other two, one boy and one girl, were unfamiliar. The boy had a tan complexion, tousled black locks,and anxious green eyes. The girl had dark eyeliner, electric blue eyes and spiky sable hair.

I quickly sat up, grabbed the unknowns, wrists and twisted them. This made them both cry out and flip over onto their backs. Then I hopped out of bed and looked at Annabeth saying, " Who in the name of Zeus are they?"

"Hey take it easy!" Annabeth protested. "That's my boyfriend."

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend Percy and my friend Thalia."

"In that case . . ." I leaned over and grasped their wrists once again this time heaving them to their feet. The two immediately gasped and clutched their shoulders in pain. When this subsided Percy looked at his girlfriend and said, "Annabeth, who is she?" Annabeth shuffled her feet and mumbled, "My sister." Now it was Percy's turn to say, "Your what?" but he added, "How the Hades can she be your sister?!"

"I don't really know."

"Oh, and how come you didn't tell us this before?"

"Once again I don't really know that much about her. In fact, I still don't. How exactly _did_ you get her and how come you healed so quickly without ambrosia or nectar?" I hesitated and winced before answering, "Well, I- "

"Hold on." Thalia interrupted. "How about we start with something simple. What's your name?"

"Pheonix." I replied.

"Ok, _Pheonix._ How did you heal so quickly?" I sighed, hoping that they would forget that question.

"I'm a minor goddess."

"The how come your blood isn't gold, and who are your parents?" asked Percy.

"I gave up my strength, immortality and the ability to look how I choose a few days ago. For all intents and purposes, I am now a regular demigod. My parents are Poseidon and Hestia."

"That still doesn't explain how you healed so quickly."

"No matter if I gave up my Olympian powers, there will always be a few tiny grains of that energy buried deep inside of my soul. They enable me to heal faster that normal, but only from serious injuries."

Thalia stated, "That's fascinating and all, but how does having Hestia and Poseidon as parents make Annabeth your sister?"

"Hestia and Poseidon are Athena's brother and sister, but I guess that makes me more of a cousin, right?" Annabeth still looked confused.

"Yeah, but Hestia is a sworn virgin."

"There were a few months between the gods winning their war against the Titans and Hestia taking her oath. In that time she had a brief affair with Poseidon resulting in one child, yours truly. Hestia realized that if she had children with mortals than she wouldn't get to see or interact with them so she swore not to have anymore children."

"Huh, I never heard of Hestia having a child."

"Almost unheard of," Percy snickered, "Annabeth not knowing something." Annabeth punched him on the shoulder.

"Stop it!" he whined. "That shoulder has taken one too many wrenchings today."

"Percy," Thalia said, "If your poor shoulder is ok, how a bout you show Pheonix the Poseidon cabin since we don't have on for Hestia."

"Sure, follow me." I trailed along behind him, feet padding silently in my black Converse.

"Pheonix!" Thalia called. I turned around just in time to quickly snatch my knapsack out of the air. I flashed a smile of thanks before lengthening my stride to catch up with Percy.

* * *

**Hey Stella here. Tell me if I did something wrong and don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Dual

Hey** guys, Stella here. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Because 4 people have taken notice of this story. Wilhelmina posted my first review, Andea Cauldwell favarited as well as followed it, favorited it, and Asteral de Tellimore followd it. So thanks to you all! There is no name on this chapter because it's in third person. Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or its characters, Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

Once to the Posiedon cabin, Pheonix chose a bunk next to Percy's by throwing her knapsack onto it.

"Hey Pheonix?"

"Hmmm?"

"You might want to change out of that. Here." Percy said, gesturing at her still bloodstained T-shirt and throwing over an orange Camp Half-Blood one instead.

"Good idea!" she replied, and walked into the bathroom.

She reappeared moments later in that new shirt, the other rolled into a neat cylinder. A few minutes into this silence Percy said, "Hey, are those . . . pointe shoes?"

"Yes."

"So you do *ballet?" *pronounced ba-lay* She nodded saying, "Yeah, look." She then slipped on the shoes tucking in the trailing ribbons, then proceeded to sweep one leg to the back, knees bent, then leaped up doing three turn with the toes of one foot tucked against the opposite knee, before landing neatly.

"Impressive."

"Thank you." Pheonix replied, dropping into a graceful curtsey. "But this," she continued. "I love to do." Pheonix rose straight up onto her toes, going from 2 inches shorter than Percy to 3 inches taller. She laughed at the absurd expression on his face as he looked up at her instead of down. She took off the shoes and set them on her night stand.

After about three hours of Pheonix reading, along with Percy napping or polishing his sword, Pheonix looked up and said, "Hey, wanna have a sword fight?"

"Sure but I gonna kick your butt." Pheonix took a giant bite of an apple, then threw it at Percy who deftly caught it and tossed it into the trash. She turned around, and with a slight whistle, a bronze sword was suddenly a millimeter away from Percy's throat.

"Okay, I will not underestimate you again. C'mon, let's go." Percy pulled out his ballpoint pen and uncapped it. The pen slowly morphed into a sword.

"Its called Riptide." Percy said, holding it out proudly.

"Mine's _fotiapoolee_. Firebird." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep. Ironic, huh."

"Very. Lets go."

"Let me put on my boots." She sat down on her bed and quickly laced up a pair of black leather, mid-calf boots, that fit close to her leg, but looked lightweight.

"Alright, lead on." They strolled to the arena, swords swung jauntily over shoulders.

As the two walked past the Athena cabin Annabeth, who had been sitting on the front porch typing on Daedalus' laptop, marveled at the similarities between them. The same carelessly tousled black hair, tan skin, green eyes, they were even walking in step with each other.

When they arrived to the arena, Pheonix's eyes lit up as she innocently suggested, "No armor?"

"Your on." Percy said.

They settled into ready stances. Percy attacked first, sliding his sword up Pheonix's and twisting it. Pheonix countered this by pushing down on her blade, freeing herself from what was supposed to be an inescapable disarm move. She then retaliated with a left-sided swing, feinting at the last second and going behind Percy, whose sword came down his back to block the double-handed slash. As they continued swinging, jabbing, twisting, and parrying, as a group started to crowd around the pair fighting with identical scowls of concentration.

About half an hour into this, Pheonix ran up Percy's torso, doing a layout back flip off of his head. Percy immediately whipped around but she surprised him by kicking him hard with her leather boot. He lay stunned and breathless on his back. Pheonix planted her foot on his chest and her sword at his throat.

"I believe sir," she said in absolute silence. "That the fight is mine."

Everyone started cheering wildly. Pheonix crouched down and extended her hand.

"That was for being arrogant." Percy took the hand. Big. Mistake. Pheonix twisted and swung him up over her head and down onto his back.

"That was for fun." Percy groaned and staggered to his feet.

"Not fair! You're a minor goddess!"

"Nope. I gave up my powers remember?"

"But you've had like, millenia of practise!"

"I've never actually fought before. True, I've had millenia to watch, but I've never actually crossed blades with an opponent before. Practise or war."

"Then how did you do that?" someone called, "Percy is the best swordsman in camp!"

"I dunno. Your gonna have to ask Zeus in that one. Right old guy?" The last part was directed at the sky. A boom of thunder followed and broke the silence.

* * *

**Hi ho, Stella here. You guys know the drill by now, tell me if I messed up, and R&R! Till next time, lots of love and awesomesauce! (Oh and tell me what you think of my new slogan, lots of love and awesomesauce.) On another note, I have decided to delete my third chapter, and combine it with this one. The only changes you will see to that chapter, is that it will be in third person so don't kill me when it is gone. Until next time!**


End file.
